


Testing the Limits

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, OOC Jason, OOC Piper, Warning-Homophobic Comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The coach said homosexual students have been getting crap this year, and I should do something about it. So I did."</p><p> And just like that, Percy Jackson revealed his and Nico di Angelo's relationship to the entire school. But Nico knows it's only a matter of time before Percy has to make a choice: Popularity or Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This work is updated every two weeks, usually on a week day, after 5 p.m.

 

_"Did you hear?"_

_"Percy and Nico-!"_

_"Can you believe-?"_

_"…heard they kissed-"_

 

 All gossip stopped at once, as Nico di Angelo entered the cafeteria. The Italian nervously clenched his lunch tray, and shifted his eyes, looking for somewhere to sit. People were always talking about him, but the whispers today seemed…different, somehow. More excited than harsh. 

 

"di Angelo."

 

Nico almost dropped his tray-- _'cause who the fuck ever talks to me?_ \--as he looked towards the direction the pretty, but demanding voice came from.                                

 

Two striking caramel eyes met his, as Drew Tanaka crinkled her nose.

 

"What the hell does he even see in you?"

 

Nico blinked back at her. _What?_

 

 Behind her, the cheerleaders began to whisper again and when Nico felt a hand slide into the back pocket of his skinny jeans, he really did drop his tray-

 

"Well, for one thing, he's not a complete _bitch_ like you."

 

…only to have it caught by Percy Jackson.

 

Drew glared at Half-Blood High's heartthrob, only stopping when Annabeth Chase snorted from beside her best friend.

 

"The whole school knows you have a thing for Seaweed Brain, but to take it out on his _boyfriend?_ "

 

Annabeth shook her head disapprovingly, as Nico continued his mental mantra of, _'What the actual fuck?'_.

 

"That's just pathetic. Even for you, Drew."

 

The head cheerleader sneered at her. "Yeah? Well, at least I didn't get dumped by my boyfriend for the Goth fag."

 

Annabeth and Percy bristled in unison.

_"It wasn't like that-!"_

_"Fuck you, Drew! He didn't-!"_

 Drew looked completely pleased with herself, and Nico really couldn't take it anymore.

 

"What the fuck is going on?!"

 

Annabeth shot an alarmed look at Percy, and Drew looked at Nico like he was dumb. Loud conversations broke out throughout the cafeteria, and Percy, using the hand still in Nico's pocket, guided the Italian towards a lunch table in the back.

 

*****

 "You didn't tell him?!"

 

Percy looked down at the floor, sheepishly. "I forgot."

 

"You forgot? You _forgot?_ You absolute fucking-"

 

"Cut me some slack! I had no idea word was going to get around so fast. Let alone to Drew-"

 

"Guys?" 

 

Annabeth and Percy blinked at an annoyed Nico. The girl glared at her friend, and Percy groaned before nervously smiling at Nico.

 

"Um. Please don’t be mad, but I 'kind of toldeveryonethatwe'retogether."

 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Percy, why in the world would you go and do something so stupid?"

 

"The coach said homosexual students have been getting crap this year, and I should do something about it. So I did."

 

Nico snorted and looked away, trying to fight back tears. He was the only out 'homosexual student' in the fucking school. And Percy's swim coach was right, he was getting a ton of crap for it. So to fix this, Percy decided that they should just broadcast their relationship to the whole school, which would ultimately lead to Percy being teased as well? Percy was not only Half-Blood High's heartthrob, but also the most popular guy in school. In the end it would boil down to what Percy wanted more, popularity or Nico, and well…nobody would choose Nico. _Nobody._         

 

Annabeth shot Nico a _'We're talking about why you look so god damn sad later'_   look, before changing the subject.

 

"So, Nico…"

 

The boy graced her with a grateful smile.

 

"Why the fuck haven't you been telling Percy and I about the crap you've been getting?"

 

Sort of. She sort of changed the subject.

 

***

Nico was not exaggerating when he swore all eyes were on him, as he walked up the steel bleachers for Percy's swim meet, holding those _stupid_ Finding Nemo cupcakes that Percy insisted he bring. (Nico had baked them, rather than purchasing them, but nobody needed to know that.)

 

"Hey, it's di Faggly-o!", a guy with Weasley-red hair and freckles cackled.

 

Nico closed his eyes.  _And it begins._

 

The blond next to him leered at his cupcakes, snatching one off the plate before Nico could protest. Not that he would have had the guts to. The blond threw the cupcake paper on the ground. Talking through a mouthful of cupcake and frosting the boy viciously demanded, "Did you bake these for Perce like a good little girlfriend?"

 

Nico closed his eyes tighter, practically trembling, as he heard laughter from more students on the bleachers.

 

"Yo, Jason's talking to you, fag!", the ginger shouted in his face. "Store bought or homemade?"

 

Nico let out a shaky breath. "H-homemade."

 

Vicious laughter sounded from his peers, the steel bleachers almost shaking with it, causing the plate of cupcakes to slip out of his hands. Luckily, Nico hadn't been stupid enough to bring a glass plate. However, the cupcakes were unfortunately not made of plastic.

 

"Aren't you going to get that?", a cheerleader--Piper, maybe?--sneered.

 

"Yeah, gay people hate littering, right?", someone called, and everyone laughed again.

 

"Bend down and pick it up.", Jason ordered, laughing. "Go on, fag. We know you're used to bending down."

 

Usually Nico could take the abuse. Hell, he'd been doing it for years, but the boy was already upset about everyone knowing his relationship status, already frightened about Percy's reaction to his harassment, and damn it all, he had worked hard on those cupcakes!

 

And with that last pathetic thought, Nico di Angelo began to cry in front of a large majority of the Half-Blood High student body.

 

"Aww look, Jason made it cry!", another cheerleader snorted.

 

"I'm sure your tears work on Percy when you're begging him to fuck you, but they won't work on me.", Jason sneered.

 

"Now, pick up the god damn cupcakes.", Piper snickered, "And then _eat_ them."

 

More laugher. More tears.

 

Practically sobbing now, Nico began gathering the cupcakes. Once all eleven were back on their blue plastic plate, Nico attempted to leave.

 

"Not so fast.", the ginger mock scolded. "I thought Pipes said to eat them."

 

Nico took a small bite out of a dirty cupcake and the tears were blurring his vision and everyone was laughing and-

 

"Spit it out."

 

_What?_

 

The  Italian turned around to see a highly pissed off (not to mention soaking wet) Percy Jackson, towel clenched tightly in his fist.

 

  _"Nico, spit it out!"_ , Percy roared.

 

Nico obeyed, spewing out mashed up cupcake, right on Jason Grace and his ginger friend.

 

"I'll kill you, you fucking faggot!", Jason howled, getting to his feet and reaching for Nico.

 

Suddenly, the blond found two hands around his throat, and sea-green eyes burning into his.

 

"If you ever harm my boyfriend, whether mentally or physically, I'll mother fucking _drown_ you.", Percy hissed. "Are we clear?"

 

Jason scoffed. "Why should I listen to-"

 

The hands around Jason's neck tightened considerably.

 

"We're clear!", Jason chocked out. "Crystal. Now get the fuck off me."

 

Percy removed the hands clutching the blond's neck, grabbing his bicep instead.

 

"Whoa, careful there. Di Angelo might get jealous.", Jason sneered, quieting immediately when Percy gripped tighter, and turned them around to face an angry, red-faced coach and multiple disapproving parents.

 

"Annabeth, it seems as though Jason and I have some business to attend to. Be a doll, and take Nico to your house, would you? I'll be there around ten."

 

Annabeth, who seemed to have materialized from thin air beside a shaking Nico, scowled at her best friend.

 

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you were so blinded by anger that you forgot who you were talking to, and let the whole 'doll' thing slide."

 

But Percy was already dragging a nervous Jason down the bleachers. Annabeth's face softened at once upon laying eyes on her other best friend.

 

Nico's cheeks were covered in tear tracks and his whole body was trembling. The girl took the plate out of the Italian's hands, and flung the dirty cupcakes down by the pools, before taking her friend's hand and heading to the parking lot.


	2. Intermission

"So, did Percy like totally kick Jason's butt for you?", a daughter of the professional match maker--Aphrodite--asked, the next day.

 

Nico shrugged, uncomfortable. "I dunno."

 

 Annabeth winked at Nico's growing fan club. "Of course, Percy kicked Jason's butt. No one hurts the love of his life and gets away with it!"

 

"Annabeth!" Nico's cheeks went pink. "I'm hardly the love of his-"

 

"Percy _loves_  him?", another daughter of Aphrodite cooed. "You love him back, right Nico?"

 

"With all of my heart.", Nico said, without missing beat, and then his blush darkened slightly.

 

The table of girls squealed loudly, and Nico attempted to hide behind his milk carton. Annabeth laughed, terribly amused, as Percy walked up to the table, cautious and holding his lunch tray. The boy sat in between Nico and Annabeth, and glared the five cheerleaders across from them.

 

"What's going on?"

 

Annabeth grinned. "Nico's got a fan club."

 

The daughters of Aphrodite giggled among themselves, excepting the comment happily.

 

"Are they bothering you?", Percy asked him nonchalantly. But Nico knew better. His boyfriend was gripping his slice of pizza so tight, Nico wouldn't be surprised if the poor junk food cried out in pain. The Italian covered Percy's hand with his own.

 

"Percy?"

 

Percy didn’t look up, terrified that if he did he would see tears flowing down pale cheeks. Nico moved his hand from Percy's and placed it on the boy's cheek instead.

 

_"Percy?"_

 

At  last, Percy chanced a glance at his boyfriend, and almost let out a sigh of relief upon seeing no tears in sight. Nico tucked a stray hair behind Percy's ear and smiled lightly, sensing his boyfriend's thoughts.

 

"I'm perfectly fine, _mi bello mare_."

 

Percy gulped. _Damn it, he knows when he speaks Italian it makes me all horny._

 

 The cheerleaders squealed, one with bright blue eyes asking, "Did you just talk to him in another _language_?"

 

Before Nico could lie that he had only stuttered over his words in English, Annabeth stage-whispered across the table to the daughters of Aphrodite, "Nico's fluent in Italian."

 

More squeals. Nico glared at Annabeth, and Percy kept fidgeting in his seat.

 

"What did you say to him?", a blond one asked Nico.

 

"Yeah.", Percy crinkled his nose, and Nico all about swooned (much to the amusement of Annabeth and much too cute for the cheerleaders).

 

"You've been calling me that since before we were even together. I know you're saying 'my', and you've taught me tons of other words and sayings, but you never tell me what you're calling me even when I ask and-"

 

"It's means 'my beautiful sea'.", Nico cut him off.

 

The table went silent.

 

"I…I mean that's what it directly translates to…i-in English…um."

 

The silence stretched on.

 

"It's just when I first started crushing on Percy, I could only think about his beautiful, sea-green eyes, get it? He's my beautiful sea. It's not weird! It's not!", cried a frantic Nico.

 

And for once, the daughters of Aphrodite didn't squeal. Rather, each one graced Nico with a smile. The blond daughter gave a little giggle. "It's not weird, Nico. It's beautiful."

 

She glanced at Percy. "This one's a keeper. Don't screw it up."

 

"I wouldn't let him.", Annabeth scoffed, lightly.

 

The cheerleaders stood in unison, and began traveling back to their original table.

 

"Well, if I had known that's all it would take to get them to leave, I would have embarrassed myself sooner.", Nico weakly joked, sending a frightened glance Percy's way. Would Percy be weirded out by Nico's over obsessive nickname? It would royally suck if Percy dumped him for being stupid, rather than eventually breaking up with him for popularity.

 

"Nico?"

 

Nico, being the coward he was, didn't dare look up at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes, and grabbed Nico's chin, lightly flicking his boyfriend's face up. The Italian sucked in a breath, and Percy shook his head.

 

"You think too much."  And suddenly Nico was being kissed.

 

Annabeth pretended to gag. "Quit it guys, you're grossing me out."

 

Nico lightly pushed on Percy's chest. Once Percy got the hint and broke the kiss, Nico blushed a light pink, and looked down at his hands.

 

"Y-you kissed me."

 

"I kiss you all the time, don't I?"

 

"Unfortunately.", Annabeth added.

 

"Yeah, I know.", Nico nodded. "But…but you just kissed me. _In public_."

 

Percy kissed the Italian's forehead. "Well, I am your boyfriend. And you finally told me what you've been calling me all these years."

 

"I know. B-but-"

 

"Nico, why are you shaking? What's wrong?", Annabeth asked, glancing at Percy.

 

Nico was, in fact, shaking. He was shaking so hard, his teeth could be heard chattering. His silence is what made it so obvious that everyone was staring at them. Annabeth glared at them, but Nico knew that wouldn't stop the football players and swimmers and all the other jocks from teasing him…from teasing Percy. Oh god, his and Percy's relationship was coming to an end faster than Nico had expected. And all the boy wanted to do was warn his two best friends, and-

 

"Babe, what's wrong? You've got to tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it."

 

And Percy would never call him any of those annoying nicknames anymore, would he?

 

"S-scared…"

 

"Nico, did somebody threaten you? Did someone say not to show affection in public, or something?", Annabeth asked.

 

_No, that's not it!_

 

"Is that why you're scared Nico?", Percy's eyes flashed with hurt, then with anger. "Is someone threatening you? You've got to tell me, love."

 

 _Love?_ _I love you, too. But, I'm still scared, and nobody's threatened me, and you're going to break up with me, and I'm scared I'm scared I'm scared I'mscaredI'mscaredI'mscaredI'm-_

 "S-scared. I'm scared…"

 

Percy reached for Nico, and Nico flinched.

 

Annabeth gasped, and Percy's sea-green eyes became watery.

 

"You're scared of me, too?", he whispered.

 

_No!_

 

"Yes."

 

Percy stood from the table so fast, it was almost as if he had never sat down. The boy looked away for a second, then back down at his shaking boyfriend, before releasing a shaky breath.

 

"I get it. You have every reason to be afraid of me, right now. It was my own god damn fault for telling everyone. And when  
I find out who's been threatening you, I'm going to rib them apart from limb to limb. But, for now…"

 

Nico closed his eyes. _Please don't do it. Please don't say it. Please don't. Please don't. Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease-_

 

"I guess we should just give each other some space, yeah?"

 

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-_

 

"Yeah."

 

Percy walked to the front of the cafeteria, dropped off his tray, and then left. Annabeth slid into the seat Percy had previously occupied, and raised an eyebrow at Nico.

 

"Now, you want to tell me why you're _really_ scared?"

 


	3. Noted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? I'm seriously spoiling you guys! Oh, well. Enjoy!

"Grace, let's have a little chat. _Now._ "

 

The football players began wolf whistling, but Percy hauled Jason up from the table anyway, and dragged him to the back of the library.

 

"Someone's been threatening Nico, and-"

 

"Some fucking asshole had been _threatening_ Neeks?", Jason's eyes flashed with anger, before widening. The blond quickly made his face indifferent, and snorted. "Not my problem. So, why are you dragging me into it?"

 

"Well, I thought you were behind it. But, now that I just saw how angry you got-", Percy smirked, as Jason quickly cut him off.

 

"Oh, _hell_ no! It's not what you think! Not that you, um, you know, think that, but-"

 

"You still care about Nico."

 

"Like hell I do."

 

"Remember when we were six, and you and Nico got married every day?"

 

"I told you never to speak of it!", Jason hissed, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone had overheard.

 

"Well, at first you just thought it was funny, and you called him 'Nickie'. Oh god, he hated that."

 

Jason fidgeted slightly, and Percy began to grin.

 

"But, then you started crushing on him, remember that? You would carry his coloring book from class to class, and you would chase him during recess instead of the girls, and every time you got 'married' you started kissing him on the cheek."

 

Jason's cheeks turned pink, and he glared at the boy in front of him. "Who gives a fuck, Jackson?"

 

"I'm almost done.", Percy's grin widened. "And everyone tried to convince Nico that you were crushing on him, but he never believed anybody, even when you started calling him, 'Neeks'. Then, the Incident happened."

 

_/flashback/_

_Nico was attempting to poke the straw into his juice box, his small pink tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. Jason sat a table away, crayons forgotten, and gave a love-sick sigh. His best friend, Percy, rolled sea-green eyes._

_"You could just tell Nico that you like him.", he said, picking up a blue crayon._

_"No way! He'll laugh at me. And besides he asked_ you _to be his valentine, remember?"_

_Percy shrugged his little shoulders. "Well, I didn't say yes or no, yet."_

_"You're right. You didn't.", said a six-year-old Nico, from in front of them. "So, do you 'wanna?"_

_"No, he doesn't! That's gay!"_

_Percy blinked, and Nico scrunched up his little nose. "What's 'gay' mean?"_

_"It means you're gross and you're evil and you have cooties 'cause you like_ boys! _", a jealous Jason screeched._

_"But you like Nico.", Percy offered._

_"No, I don't! I hate him! I hate him!_ I hate him! _He's not allowed to like you!_ He's not! _"_

_"I thought you were my friend!", a crying Nico screamed, only to be shepherded away by their Kindergarten teacher._

_/end flashback/_

"What was the point of that god damn story?"

 

"You called him 'Neeks', again. Not even 'Nickie', but _'Neeks._ '', Percy shrugged. "It means you're still into him."

 

Jason's cheeks were burning red, but he sneered all the same. "What? Intimidated?"

 

Percy shook his head. "Never. Nico doesn't remember you liking him, because we never convinced him. All he remembers is you suddenly hating him, and calling him gay."

 

Jason flinched, and Percy took pity on him. "Your defense mechanism is lashing out. You're crushing on Nico again, so you're giving him crap. I get it, really I do, but Nico doesn't. He just thinks you're an asshole. So, maybe you should make it up to him."

 

Jason looked at the library's cream-colored wall, as if it had all the answers, before nodding towards his old friend.

 

"What do you suggest?"

 

"You're going to help me find out who's been threatening him, so that we can-"

 

"Beat him up?"

 

"A little, yeah.", Percy chuckled. "And then turn him into the principle."

 

"And-and then do you think Neeks might, you know…"

 

"Forgive you? Definitely.", Percy nodded. "Nico's all about second chances.  But you'll have to explain it to him."

 

Jason groaned. "Everything?"

 

"Everything. Including your crush on him at age six, the reason you lashed out at him…", Percy grinned. "Not to mention, you'll have to explain the crush you have on him _now-_ "

 

"No way! He'll-"

 

"What? _Laugh at you? And, besides, he's dating_ me _, remember?_ "

 

Jason flinched at how Percy made his comment seem parallel to Jason's Kindergarten one.

 

"Fine!", Jason snapped. "I'll think about it. For now, let's just find the mother fucker that's been threatening him."

 ***

 

_"If you knew that wasn't the reason I was scared, why'd you let Percy leave? Why did you even suggest that was the reason I was scared?"_

**"Because I knew for a fact that you were never going to tell Percy the real reason you were frightened of kissing him. And, besides, you and Percy could use a break from each other, considering you're both new to a public relationship."**

Nico and Annabeth sat in the back of their English I class, passing notes. Annabeth thought it wise to talk to Nico during this block, because Percy had a free period during it, but there was no way she would whisper while the teacher was talking. Thus, note exchanging began taking place.

 

_"I don't want a break from Percy!"_

 

**"And what? You think Percy wants one from you? Of course you guys don't want a break; the two of you are absolutely crazy for each other! But the two of you need a break, in order to fix the kinks in your relationship. The main one being: why ~~the fuck~~ you're afraid of Percy."**

__

_"He's going to break up with me…"_

**"What?! Why? Did he tell you he was going to break up with you? When? Nico, what the fuck did you do?"**

 

_"I didn't do anything! This is all Percy's fault! He went and told everyone that we're together, and now people are going to start making fun of him!"_

 

**~~"So?~~  Oh. You think Percy's going to get bullied, and then break up with you, huh? You're not afraid of Percy, you're afraid of some crazy scenario you've cooked up in your head."**

_"What do you mean think? I know Percy's going to break up with me."_

 

**"Nico, love. Percy would never let anyone tell him what he can or can't do. So, even if people did start to mess with him, he'd probably just punch them in the face, and get himself expelled."**

 

_"…I guess you're right."_

 

**"Of course, I am."**

 

_"But what do you mean ' if' people started making fun of him?"_

 

**"You probably haven't noticed, but all the people that make fun of you, are just trying to impress Jason Grace. And Jason has only ever messed with you."**

 

_"So, nobody's going to mess with Percy?"_

 

**"Probably not, no. Not unless you're around."**

_"So, I should stop being around him?"_

 

**"No! Idiot. Remember, Percy would get himself expelled for you, and the only people who can get him calm when he's like that is you and I. But the only person who can keep him calm is you ."**

 

_"Right. Thanks Annabeth."_

 

**"No problem. But you do realize I'm going to have to show Percy this, so that he knows what's going on, right?"**

 

_"No! That would be totally humiliating!"_

 

**"Are you going to tell him what's going on Nico?"**

_"Maybe?"_

 

**"Nico!"**

 

_"Alright! Probably not."_

 

**"Exactly. I'm folding up the paper when you're done reading this, and I'll give it to Percy during lunch."**

 

_"Wait! Why do you think Jason only ever messes with me?"_

 

**"Well…"**

 

_"You know something, don't you?"_

 

**"I might have a hunch."**

 

_"Of course you might; you're Annabeth. Now, tell me what's up with him!"_

 

**"Why?"**

_"So, that I can fix it."_

 

**"It's not something you can fix. It's something he has to fix on his own."**

 

_"Annabeth! What's the chance that Jason is going to fix it?"_

 

**"I'd say in a blue moon, probably."**

 

_"Annabeth!"_

 

**"Maybe when Hell freezes over?"**

_"You're not funny, you know."_

 

**"Oh, I know! How about when pigs fly?"**

 

_"Okay, so you're a little funny."_

**"Of course, I am. Now after you've read this, I'm folding up the paper. Deal?"**

_"Fine."_

 

Annabeth folded up the sheet of notebook paper, and slid it into her book bag, while simultaneously jotting down what their English teacher had just written on the board. Nico shook his head. What would he do without her? Annabeth glanced at him, before smirking and continuing to write. Her face was a cross between, _'I know exactly what you're thinking'_  and _'probably die and/or accidentally implode the Earth'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it funny that the Nico in this universe is 'all about second chances' but the Nico in the cannon universe has a fatal flaw of holding grudges?


	4. Ticking Time Bomb

"Percy…and Grace?"

 

Annabeth stopped in front of a previously fighting Percy and Jason, completely out of breath. Well, Percy was already in the hallway, so the girl decided that she might as well give him the note before lunch. And Jason being there was certainly all the better.

 

"What is it Annabeth? Is it Nico? Is he okay?"

 

"Yeah. At least, he's going to be." And when Annabeth saw the identical worried looks that washed over both Percy and Jason's faces, she wondered how Nico could possibly think that his boyfriend would ever dump him for something like popularity--and she also thought _ha! I knew Jason was in to him!_ \--while grinning at them.

 

"Here. I think you should take a look at this. Both of you.  And by look, I mean read the whole _fucking_ thing, because I know you two skip over things when you read."

 

"Hey! I'm _dyslexic!_ ", they cried in unison, before glaring at each other. Annabeth grinned. She definitely predicted much more fights between the two in the future, especially over a certain…someone. God, was Nico lucky.

 

"Just read the note, and meet Nico and I at our usual lunch table.

***

 

"So, are you and Jase coming  tonight?"

 

Piper scrunched her nose. "Where?"

 

Alex rolled his blue eyes, and replied, "To the party tonight, doy. Are you guys going or what?"

 

Piper blinked at the redhead. "Party?"

 

Drew positively cackled. "Did precious Pipey not get invited to Luke's house party tonight? Guess you're not as popular as you thought!"

 

The two sisters glared at each other, and Alex scrunched his nose, making his freckles splotch.

 

"There's no way, 'cause Jason was invited, and said he was going. And I know for a _fact_ that where Jase goes, so does his girl."

 

"Maybe he's just not that into her?", Drew offered, cruelly.

 

"He's probably just planning a surprise for you that he's going to announce at the party.", a cheerleader suggested.

 

"Seem legit.", Alex shrugged, "Right, Piper?"

 

The daughter of Aphrodite looked away from her 'friends'. "Right."

 

_/flashback/_

_Piper McLean and Nico di Angelo sat on the gym floor together giggling, and sitting crisscross applesauce. Percy and Jason dribbled and passed a basketball back and forth, near them._

_"So, Valentine's Day is coming up…", Piper batted her eyelashes towards the two ten-year-old boys._

_"That's right. It is, isn't it?", Percy winked at Nico, and the Italian boy's cheeks went pink._

_Jason threw the ball into his best friend's chest, and Percy hissed._

_"Lay off.", the blond whispered, dribbling the ball again._

_"We both like him.", Percy whispered back, shrugging, "He's fair game."_

_Piper scrunched her petite nose and Nico tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy._    

 

_"You like Neeks? Since when!"_

_"What's it matter? The point is, just 'cause your afraid of your feelings doesn't mean you get to be mad that I'm not."_

_Jason's nostrils flared, and he threw the basketball again; Percy caught it effortlessly. "I'm not afraid of my f-feelings!"_

_His best friend ignored the comment. "Nico's not going to wait around forever, you know. He doesn't even know you like him."_

_Jason flinched, and the green eyed, ten-year-old took pity on him. "Piper has a thing for you. Plus, she's really cute."_

_Piper blushed to her ears, but Nico still couldn't hear the boys' whispers._

_"I want Neeks."_

_"You're serious aren't you?"_

_"I don't want him, I need him. God, Perce, I'm in love with him! Please-"_

_"So, tell him."_

_"What?"_

_"Tell him, and I'll back off."_

 

"I can't!"

 

_"Can't or won't?"_

_"I'm-"_

_"You're what? Scared.", Percy gave a quiet snort, "Well, I'm not. And I want Nico, too. You liked him first, so you get first dibs, but keep in mind that he thinks you hate him. Remember?"_

_Jason flinched, and this time Percy didn't take pity._

_"You yell when you're embarrassed, and you're too cowardly to admit your feelings-"_

_"I did!"_

_"To me, not to him. You're just letting him think you hate him, that you find him disgusting-"_

_"I didn't mean-"_

 

_"Are you really the kind of guy you think Nico deserves?"_

_Jason's blue eyes filled both with tears and more raw emotion than should ever be allowed in a ten-year-old's eyes._

_"Percy. Percy, I need him."_

_"That wasn't my question."_

_Jason looked down at the basketball in his hands, and in that moment the two boys knew that Jason believed that the answer was no._

_"Pipes really does like you."_

_Jason remained silent, dribbled the basketball, then turned sad blue eyes back to his best friend. Now, it was Percy who flinched._

_"Listen, Jase. You're going to tell Nico how you feel one day, I know you will. But maybe it'd be best if I flirted with him…and you flirted with Piper?"_

_Jason looked down, and Percy urged, "Just as a substitute? Just until Nico has to choose between us."_

_Jason passed the basketball to the other boy and began running to the center of the gym floor. Percy knew that was his best friend's way of acceptance, and so with another wink at Nico and a 'bye Pipes!', Percy ran after him._

_"What was that all about?", Nico asked his best friend._

_Piper blinked at him, and the ten-year-old groaned. "Come on, Piper. I know you have, like, super hearing! What'd they say?"_

_Piper was heartbroken. Literally heartbroken. Though, she knew without a doubt that she would be willing to be her crush's 'substitute' when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She would play the part with a bitter sweetness until the day her best friend would have to choose between her soon-to-be boyfriend and Percy._

_"Piper!"_

_Piper blinked again, and Nico bit his bottom lip as his olive cheeks colored pink._

_"Does Percy…well, does he, 'ya know….like me? Just a little?"_

_"Babe, your crush is totally into you."_

_Nico squealed, and the ten-year-old girl sadly thought 'and so is mine.'._

 

_/end flashback/_

 

As the cheerleaders and football players at her study hall table talked, gossiped, and laughed around her, Piper was feeling pure dread. God, she hated di Angelo--no--wished, she wished she hated him. Try as she might, Piper could never feel true hatred for her ex-best friend. The only reason Nico even was an ex, was because her 'boyfriend' was pulling god damn pigtails, and so Piper was supposed to make Nico's life a living hell, too.

 

The fact that Nico had his cute boyfriend and her cute boyfriend fighting over him since before they were even old enough to date, really made it a bit easier to be a total bitch to him…but Piper still missed the boy like crazy. In fact, the only thing Piper wasn't dreading about the day Nico would have to choose between the two, was the fact that Jason would be forgiven, and in turn, so would Piper.

 

Of course, this was assuming that Annabeth hadn't already taken her spot in Nico's heart.

 

God dammit, Piper hated her life. Just a smidge.

 

"What's wrong, Piper? You realized the 'D' you have in World History, didn't mean Mr. Kohl's dick?", Drew shot.

 

The study hall table howled.

 

Okay. So, maybe a bit more than just a smidge.


	5. Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who came to join the party?

"What's wrong, beauty queen?"

 

Piper sneered, before hissing--out of habit--,"Piss _off,_ Valdez!"

 

Piper blinked, before spinning around. _"Leo?_ "

 

Leo Valdez stood before her, one book bag strap slung over his shoulder, mocha eyes shining, and a teasing grin.

 

"Miss me?"

 

Piper launched herself at him, and Leo laughed, hugging his friend back. "Easy there, tiger."

 

"What the hell are you doing here? You moved, like, in seventh grade!"

 

The Latino shrugged. "And I moved back in ninth. Sue me." He looked over her shoulder. "Where's Jason and Percy and-"

 

"Nico?", the girl asked, looking down.

 

"Yeah! Little Nickie!", Leo grinned. "Which one of those idiots ended up with him, anyway?"

 

"Um. Percy. Leo, listen, I think you should-"

 

"No, way! _Percy?_ This is too good!", the boy laughed. "So, where _is_ everyone?"

 

"Leo."

 

And, for once, Leo Valdez quit smiling. "Pipes, what's wrong?"

 

Piper looked away from the boy's frown. It just didn’t belong on his face. "Times…times have changed, Valdez."

 

"Piper, you're really starting to scare me. And, I don't mean 'holy shit, Nico just did a creepy smile' scared, either."

 

And with that, Piper told her old friend-

***

_"Everything?"_

 

Percy glared at Jason, before grasping his wrist and dragging him towards the lunch table, where Annabeth and Nico were watching them both intrigued and nervous.

***

 

Leo blinked. "They became friends with Nerd-a-beth?"

 

Piper groaned. "Really, Valdez? All you got from that story was-"

 

"Hey, that's a pretty important detail-"

 

_"Leo!"_

 

"Okay, okay!", the boy laughed. "So Jase stayed a coward for two years, Perce moved in on Nickie, who became super self-conscious, you and your 'boyfriend' have been being assholes…and then they became friends with Nerd-a-beth. Right?"

 

The daughter of Aphrodite groaned again. "Right."

 

"He's such an idiot."

 

"Who? Nico or Jason?"

 

"Both.", Leo grinned. "But I was referring to Perce. He still hasn't told the guy how he felt. Actually, how he still probably feels."

 

Piper furrowed her thinly plucked eyebrows. "What guy? What are you-"

 

Leo shook his head, before placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Pipes, think. Every time Jason's eyes were on Nico, what were you doing?"

 

"Scowling, most likely.", she pouted.

 

"And, Percy?"

 

"What?"

 

"What was Percy doing when Jason's eyes were on Nico?"

 

"Um. Scowling?"

 

"Why?"

 

"He was…jealous? He was jealous."

 

"Of?"

 

"Jason! Percy had a thing for Nico too, remember?"

 

"Really? And did you have a thing for Nico?"

 

"What? Of course not-"

 

"So, why were you scowling?"

 

"Because the guy I liked was into one of my friends, okay?!"

 

"Okay.", Leo raised an eyebrow, "Now. Why was _Percy_ scowling?"

 

"I told you already! He-", Piper blinked. Then she gasped. "No way!"

 

Leo started to grin. "When Nico looked at you, besides smiling, what would you do?"

 

"I would-"

 

"Think about the question Piper, really think."

 

"I…I would…think about why he was so perfect. Why Jason was so fucking in to him and not me.", Piper laughed, "God, I stared at the guy so much, people started to think I liked him-"

 

"And, what would you do if Jason thought you liked Nico?"

 

"I would tell him I didn’t?"

 

"Mhm. And if that didn't work?"

 

"I'd…well, I'd-"

 

"Piper. Think like a guy."

 

"A guy? Well, then, I'd milk it for all it was worth. I would act like all I could do was eat, sleep, and _breath_ Nico.", Piper rolled her kaleidoscope eyes. "Hell, anything to get Jason to actually notice me. I'd even date…"

 

Piper blinked again, and now Leo fully grinned.

 

"I would…date Nico…but really I'd be in love…with _Jason_ …"

 

"Mhm. And who did you say was 'dating' Nico, again?", Leo snickered, "I forgot."

 

Piper shook her head. "No way."

 

"Way."

 

"You mean to tell me…", Piper stared into mocha eyes, "That I'm in love with Jason, and Jason's in love with Nico, and Nico's in love with Percy, and Percy's in love with-

***

"Jason?"

 

Nico blinked up at both boys, before shooting a concerned glance Annabeth's way.

 

"I told Jason to read the letter, too."

 

Nico's cheeks tinged pink. "Annabeth!", he hissed, before whispering, "Now, it's double humiliating!"

 

"Nico-"

 

"Neeks-"

 

"We need to talk.", the two boys said in unison, before glaring at each other.

 

"C-can't we all talk, at the same time?", Nico asked, biting his bottom lip.

 

Jason shrugged. "Okay."

 

"No.", Percy declared. "We'll talk to him one at a time."

 

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Percy, that doesn't make any sense. Why don't you let Jason speak, and then-"

 

 _"No!"_ , Percy insisted, sea-green eyes desperate. "I can't sit here and listen to them make up! They _can't_ make up!"

 

Now, Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "You…don't want us to be friends, again? Why not?"

 

Jason crossed his arms. "Alright, Percy. You've seriously got to tell us-

***

"What's going on?"

 

Piper blinked at the red head, and Leo looked him up and down.

 

"Well, hello, gorgeous.", Leo winked at Alex, who blushed to his roots.

 

"Fuck off, you faggot.", Alex snarled, cheeks red. "Piper, who's this guy?"

 

"Oh, come on. Leo Valdez? You've got to remember me!"

 

Alex blinked bright blue eyes, annoyed. "Well, I don't."

 

"Come, on. I had a thing for you, you had a thing for Annabeth, Annabeth had a thing for Percy, Percy had a thing for-"

 

"We get it!", Piper exclaimed, rubbing her temples. "We're literally in a Midsummer's Night Dream. We get it."

 

"Still not ringing a bell…", Alex insisted, looking away.

 

Leo crossed his arms, unconvinced. "Mhm. Well, let me resurface your memory, then."

 

_/flashback/_

_Piper McLean and Nico di Angelo sat on the gym floor together giggling, and sitting crisscross applesauce. Percy and Jason dribbled and passed a basketball back and forth, near them._

_"So, Valentine's Day is coming up…", Piper batted her eyelashes towards the two ten-year-old boys._

_"That's right. It is, isn't it?", Percy winked at Nico, and the Italian boy's cheeks went pink._

_**_

_Annabeth, with her blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and a blue hula-hoop on her waist, glanced longingly at the scene taking place on the other side of the gym. She then glanced at her two best friends Alex and Leo._

_"Look at them over there.", she pouted._

_Alex nodded his agreement. "Yeah. What's that Perry even see in Nicolaus?"_

_Annabeth glared at the ten-year-old ginger. "It's Percy and Nico. And, 'sides, I know what Percy sees in Nico. Nico's really pretty, and nice and his best friend's a pretty girl, too! Look at me! I'm hula-hooping with two boys, 'stead of gossiping, and-"_

_"There's nothing wrong with hula-hooping!", Alex insured his crush. "And gossiping's stupid! A-And…"_

_Alex stopped hula-hooping, and looked at the ground. "And there's nothing wrong with being friends with boys."_

_Annabeth was too busy staring across the gym to notice her friend's despair. "I wish Percy liked me."_

"I _like you.", Alex whispered, dropping his hula-hoop._

_"And I wish I was friends with pretty Nico. I wish was friends with him instead."_

_And then Alex began to cry, as Annabeth began to put her hula-hoop away.  Annabeth's other best friend, Leo Valdez, swung his hula-hoop over the crying boy, and pulled the ginger towards him. Once they were both in the Latino's green hula-hoop, Leo grinned._

_"Hey, gorgeous. Come here often?"_

_Leo's smile dropped, when Alex didn't blush and yell at him. "Alex? Hey, what's cookin', good lookin'?"_

_Alex's tears multiplied, and Leo held his arms out, dropping his hula-hoop. The ginger went into the tan arms, and didn't even pinch Leo upon receiving a kiss on his head._

_/flashback end/_

 

"Ringing any bells?", Leo grinned, as Piper groaned.

 

"We really are in a god damn Shakespeare play, aren't we?"

 

"No. We're not.", Alex sneered. "We were ten-year-olds for fucks sake. All of us had a celebrity parent, we could all relate to each other. Of course we started crushing on each other!"

 

"Yes. We are.", Leo crossed his arms. "Because we haven't stopped crushing on each other! I'm still into you, you're still into Annabeth, Annabeth's still into Percy, Percy's still into Jason, and so is Piper, Jason's still into Nico, and Nico's still into Percy!"

 

"You're wrong.", Alex sneered again. "I'm not still into Annabeth. I'm into _Piper._ And you're not into me. You're just a flirt, and I was the only boy with a hopeless crush. _Ringing any bells?"_

 

"You…you're into-what?", Piper fumbled, and Leo sighed.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that.", Leo agreed. "But everyone else is still into each other."

 

"I'm...um, not _that_ into Jason.", Piper declared, casting a hopeful look upon Alex.

 

The ginger blinked, before clearing his throat. "Yeah?"

 

"Yeah.", the girl nodded.

 

"So…you're available, then?"

 

"Until further notice, I suppose."

 

Leo rolled his mocha eyes, but his grin had come back. "Alright, lovebirds. Let's go-

***

 

"Put the gang back together!", Annabeth exclaimed. "That was our goal, remember Percy?"

 

Percy looked down at his clenched fists, then hissed out, "I'm in love with Nico."

 

Nico blushed, while Annabeth and Jason simultaneously groaned, _"I know."_

 

"B-but…", Percy took a deep breath, "I'm not... _just_ in love with Nico."

 

"What?"

 

Annabeth felt guilty that her heart gave a hopeful lurch, Jason felt steam coming out of his ears at the thought that Percy could even think to betray Nico like that, and Nico swore he felt his heart begin to crack.

 

"I think it's about time to-"

***

 

"Tell them the truth?", Leo offered.

 

Four heads swung to the side in unison, upon hearing the familiar voice. There was a beat of silence, before an emotion-stricken Nico held out pale arms, and called out, "Lilo?"

 

"You know I hate that name.", Leo snapped, but dropped his book bag, and scooped the boy into his arms, all the same.

 

"How's it going, Nickie?"

 

Dark eyes stared at him, and Leo was ashamed to admit it still gave him the creeps.

 

"You know what's going on, don't you?"

 

Leo laughed, nervously. "You're giving me _way_ to much credit."

 

"Oh, piss off, Valdez.", Piper snapped, and now five heads swung to the side. "You know exactly what's going on. We both do."

 

"Piper?", Jason blinked confused, then his eyes widened. "A-Alex?"

 

"No need to get your panties in a twist, Jase.", the ginger assured, "I _also_ know exactly what's going on."

 

Annabeth's eyes flitted around the room. "And…I think I might know, as well."

 

"That's great. Really it is.", Nico snapped, and literally the whole group flinched. "Now, anyone mind telling _me?"_

 

"Yeah, I kind of want to know, too.", Jason said, crossing his arms.

 

They all looked at Leo, and Leo glanced at the only person who hadn't looked at him, or even spoken, yet.

 

"I think this situation is mostly Percy's to explain."

 

Percy sighed, and looked at Jason. "I really did fall in love with Nico. Eventually."

 

The group held their breaths, in confused silence. Except for Leo, Piper, and Alex, of course.

 

"What do you mean _eventually?"_ , Jason hissed.

 

"I mean…I wasn't in love with him, until after we started dating."

 

_"What?"_

 

Although Jason and Annabeth hissed the word, all eyes turned to Nico, who had said it so brokenly that his reaction had been the most heard.

 

Percy looked into sad, dark eyes, then looked into irritated blue ones, then closed his own sea-green ones.

 

_"I'm sorry."_

 

"You damn well should be! Playing with Nico's emotions like that…playing with _mine."_ , Annabeth sneered, before turning away.

 

"So, this whole time…what?", Jason snapped, glaring at the boy. "All our lives, while I've been in love with Nico-"

 

"In love with _who?_ ", Nico gasped.

 

Leo felt a wave of pity for his old friend.  The boy had just found out that his boyfriend hadn't really been in love with him until the present, and that his bully _had_ been in love with him, in the span of one conversation. It was probably a lot to take in.

 

Jason glanced at Nico, and Piper gave a shaky sigh. "Listen, we've all got a lot to talk about. But, for right now, Jason needs to finish confronting Percy--and vice versa--and then everything will fall into place. I hope."

 

Piper glanced at her…friend, and waved her hand. "You were saying?"

 

Jason cleared his throat, before glaring at Percy, again. "All our lives, you've claimed you were in love with Nico, too. You turned our feelings into a god damn competition. You went so far as to dating Nico, and making me the bad guy, _damn it_ Percy! You're basically the reason his life is hell! Who the fuck were you oh-so-in love with, that-"

 

All that could be heard was Jason's heavy breathing, before he sneered at the boy in front of him, who was looking down at his shaking hands.

 

"Look at me. God damn it, Percy, _look at me!"_

 

Sea-green eyes burned into bright blue, and Jason almost gasped at the anger and intensity of Percy's.

 

"That's what I've been doing all my life.", Percy hissed. "All my life, all I've been doing is looking at you! Looking at you, looking at Nico, looking at me! All my life, I've been saying the same fucking thing! _Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!_ And you still don't _fucking_ get it!"

 

Jason blinked. "What?"

 

"The only time you ever even looked my way, was to tell me something about _Nico!_ Your whole god damn world _revolved_ around him! The only time we could even be on the same _planet_ was when it concerned _Nico!_ So, _yes_ , I turned it into a competition! So, _yes,_ I went so far as to dating him! And do 'ya know _what_ , Jason Grace?"

 

The group only got to take a breath, before Percy roared,  "The _fucking_ person that I was 'oh-so _in love_ with' was _you!"_

 

There was a beat of silence, and then Jason grasped Percy's t-shirt and pulled the boy towards him, so that they were nose to nose.

 

And then Jason was kissing Percy and Percy was kissing Jason _back_ and Leo was grinning and Annabeth was crying and Piper was gasping and Alex was groaning and and and-

 

And Nico felt the crack travel all the way to the center, before splitting his heart in two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, they're not demigods. They all have one parent that is a celebrity, not a god. They are demi-celebs. (Idk.)
> 
> Here's a list:
> 
> Aphrodite..........Professional Match-Maker (With a bigger empire than Oprah)
> 
> Athena..............Professor and Scientist (Discovered the cure for all cancers)
> 
> Hades................Most Successful Judge (by day) and Notorious Serial Killer (by night; in disguise)
> 
> Poseidon.............Professional Swimmer (Been in the Olympics twenty times; got nothing but gold and all-time record every time) 
> 
> Jupiter.................Professional Aerobatic (and extremely famous; his brothers are highly jealous)
> 
> Hephaestus..........Professional Flame-Thrower and Fireman (Weird, right? He also does some mechanics, on the side.) 
> 
> Btw, Alex is my own character, and I've decided to make him a son of Ares.
> 
> Ares...............Professional Military Sargent (by day) and Professional Assassin (by night)
> 
> FYI: I would love, love, love if you wanted to use Alex in any of your stories. (I'd probably cry a little. Okay, a lot.) But make sure you give me credit for his awesomeness!


	6. Analysis

Seriously? Do my reviewers not have faith in their author? Come on, guys! The tag is Percico isn't it? There's eight total chapters, isn't there? It's called a *climax* you guys. There's some trouble brewing, and I was really hoping you guys could handle it. There will *not* be a threesome. The whole group of friends has constantly gained crushes on one another. They are going to fight, sometimes. *It's okay.* They are going to be affectionate with each other (no matter how strange), sometimes. *It's okay.*

Thank you to the lovely reviewers who expressed their shipping concerns *kindly*, while expressing their enjoyment for the story. A big, beautiful thank you to my reviewer Jacob, who couldn't be sweeter.

To the reviewer who was concerned about the Olympics: 1) It was an over exaggeration (I apologize. Sort of. Not really.) 2) Your concerning yourself over a detail that does not concern the story what so ever. 3) If that's your main concern, you might want to stop reading now, because unfortunately I'm human and I'm probably going to make more mistakes (Sorry, not sorry.)  
4) You could have simply messaged me your concern, rather than commenting 'Am I the only one that....', as if you were asking the reviewers.

To the reviewer who believes that Percy/Jason one-sided feelings 'needs' to be tagged. Hahaha-no. I'm sorry that you're concerned about this, but the Percy/Jason thing is a surprise. Rick Riordan didn't mention anything about Nico di Angelo/Will Solace in the previous Heroes of Olympus books, did he? (Sorry, for anyone that hasn't read BoO, for the spoiler. But, hey, at least the Percy/Jason thing wasn't spoiled for you! Probably because I. didn't. tag. it.)

I suppose I should be flattered that I have haters, but really...it just kind of hurts.

Come on, guys. Come. On. I'm seriously contemplating just deleting the whole story, right now.

Percico will be the main pairing, once more, because I wanted it. Because I promised it. Because I have assured you guys.

There's eight chapters, right? That means I have the whole story written out, right? I'm not changing anything. Percico's not going anywhere. 

If you don't like their odd relationship, stop reading this. Stop reading my story. Stop reading my analysis. Now. (*sighs*. Please.)

 

Alright. (*claps hands*) I think that's it. If you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns, please, please, *please* don't fill up my story with comments! Just message me, okay?

Just message me, and just *trust* me.


	7. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't worry about it. Kissing's just how we show our affection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks. Let's cross our fingers.

Percy and Jason had broken their kiss, and were now staring at each other, both breathing heavily. Annabeth and Nico had both run off in different directions, tears running down their cheeks. Piper and Alex had both run off to comfort and make up with their respective ex-friends. And Leo Valdez had been left to deal with the aftermath of the Percy/Jason kiss. Wonderful.

 

"So, um.", the Latino began articulately, "Are you two, like, in love now?"

 

"No.", Percy decided, glancing at Leo. "I love him, but he doesn't love me. So, we can't be in love. That kiss…it was just closure."

 

He glanced at the blond. "Right?"

 

Jason looked away. "Um, no. That kiss was me apologizing. I should have been more aware of your feeling, whether we were in middle school, or not. I should have seen."

 

Percy opened his mouth to assure the boy that it was no big deal, but then Jason was kissing him, again. No, not 'again'. Jason definitely hadn't been kissing him before. This time, he pushed Percy so that he was leaning on the lunch table, grasping the front of Jason's purple t-shirt so that he wouldn't fall. And when the boy felt Jason's tongue slide into his mouth and tangle with his, he let out the most embarrassing moan.

 

Jason finally pulled away, and Percy would later deny that he tried to follow him with his lips. The son of Poseidon slumped back on the cafeteria table, not quite remembering how to breath.

 

 _"That_ was closure.", Jason grinned.

 

"No. What that _was_ , was hot." Leo fanned himself.  "Especially with Perce being all needy and head over heels."

 

Percy blushed red. "Shut up, Valdez!", he snapped. "He's a good kisser, okay?"

 

"You're not so bad yourself, Jackson.", Jason graced his with a smile. Percy smiled back.

 

Leo cleared his throat. "This is really sweet, in a whole 'glad to have you back', kind of way. But, aren't you two forgetting someone?"

 

Both boys blinked, before panicking in unison. "Nico!"

 

"I just told the guy I loved him, with no explanation, and then started making out with his boyfriend!", Jason cried, before glaring at Percy.  "I'm talking to him first."

 

"No way!", Percy cried. "I told him I loved someone else, who happened to be his bully, and then kissed another guy! I-"

 

The boy gasped. "I cheated. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. Oh my _god._ I _cheated_ on my _boyfriend."_

 

"Now's really not the time to be having a panic attack, Perce.", Leo reasoned. "Just go explain."

 

"After me.", Jason snapped, beginning to leave.

 

"Not if I get to him first.", Percy grinned. Jason scowled. The swimmer probably knew exactly where his boyfriend would be at a time like this, not to mention how to make Jason look like the bad guy. Again.

 

Leo rolled his mocha eyes. "Here's an idea. Why don't you _both_ go talk to him. _Together."_

 

Percy bit his bottom lip. "B-but. I'm still weirded out by the idea of them being friends."

 

"Come on, Percy.", Jason begged, as Percy looked at his feet.

 

"Percy." Jason lifted the boy's chin, and gave him a slow, leisurely kiss. "Please?"

 

 Percy pouted. "Okay."

 

Jason began to kiss the pout away in thanks, and Leo shook his head at them. "Guys. _Nico."_

 

They broke the kiss. "Right." And then they were off.

 

Leo shook his head, again. "You guy's relationship is fucked up!", he called.

 

"Our whole group's relationship is fucked up!", Percy called back.

 

And the Latino had to agree with that.

 

Someone cleared their throat, and Leo looked behind him to see the cafeteria full, and his classmates looking at him in shock. Crap. It looked like Leo Valdez had some rumors to squash.

***

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

 

"Ouch.", Alex place a hand over his heart. "It hurts."

 

"Sorry.", Annabeth sniffed, now actually looking at him. "I thought…I guess I was just expecting Percy."

 

"Aren't you always?", the boy muttered, and Annabeth let out a small sob.

 

"Sorry. I'm just a bit bitter about you bringing up his name."

 

A few sniffles, and then:

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I had a crush on you, and it still irks me to hear his name come out of your mouth, instead of mine."

 

They were sitting in the back of the library, where the sofas were. Annabeth slid over, and patted the cushion next to her. Alex looked at it uncertainly.

 

 "You came to comfort me, didn't you? Well, you're doing a terrible job so far. The least you could do is sit beside me. _Alex."_

"Sorry.", he apologized again, sitting down next to her. "I'm still a bit iffy on the whole 'getting the band' back together, thing."

 

The girl cracked a smile. "We were never a band."

 

"Of course, we weren't.", the ginger scoffed. "We would all start crushing on each other's instruments, or something."

 

Annabeth laughed, and Alex looked away. "That's the first time I've ever gotten you to laugh."

 

"I'm sorry. I should have-"

 

"Don't start pouring out fake bullshit about stuff you 'shoulda, woulda, coulda'."

 

Annabeth smiled at the boy, who had started to turn pink. "I accept your apology, okay?"

 

"Okay.", the girl agreed, then began to lean in. Alex didn't stop her.

 

"I'm not sure whether that was meant to be a pity kiss, a closure kiss, or an 'I love you' kiss, but you should know I have a girlfriend."

 

"I like how you said 'girlfriend', instead of 'I'm dating Piper'."

 

Alex shrugged. "I seriously hate how our group of friends just mixes and mingles with each other."

 

"It can be annoying, sometimes.", Annabeth agreed, before grinning. "And you just said, 'our group of friends', by the way."

 

Alex looked away, again. "Yeah. So, what?"

 

"You're going to help fix things, aren't you?"

 

"More like, I'm going to watch my girlfriend pair everyone up, in despair."

 

"Like mother, like daughter."

 

Alex graced her with a smile. "You said it. Friends?"

 

"Friends."

 

Alex got up to leave. "I should probably fix things with Nico, now."

 

"Yeah. I guess I should pull myself together, too."

**

"Nico, I-"

 

Nico di Angelo held up a hand, and Percy bit his lip. Jason glanced at Piper, but the girl looked away. Finally, someone spoke.

 

"Piper pretty much explained what's been going on. Jason…I still find it kind of weird that you, um, you know…"

 

"That I love you?", Jason bluntly asked, and Nico nodded, stopping his cheeks from heating.

 

"It shouldn't be weird, love.", Percy offered. "We all-"

 

"Shut the _fuck_ up.", Nico hissed, not even looking at him, and his friends stilled. "You don't have the right to call me that, Percy Jackson. You don't have the _fucking. Right."_

 

And all at once Percy felt his whole world come crashing down on him. Yes, he loved Jason and he would never _stop_ loving Jason. Jason was his first friend, Jason was his first crush, and Jason was his first love. But, Nico was his everything.

 

Nico was the six-year-old who had accidentally squeezed his juice box too hard, spraying Hi-C all over his over-alls, and then giggled like crazy.

 

Nico was the ten-year-old who wrote Percy's name with the 'P' backwards on a valentine, displaying it to Percy proudly, glitter all over his nose.

 

Nico was the twelve-year-old who hugged Percy around the neck so hard during piggyback rides at recess, that they both fell and scraped their knees.

 

Nico was the thirteen-year-old that cried when Percy got in his first fist fight, and that scolded Percy while bandaging his arm.

 

Nico was the fourteen-year-old that got so happy when Percy gave him the new Mythomagic card deck he'd been wanting, that he kissed Percy right on the lips.

 

Nico was the fourteen-year-old that had freaked out after kissing Percy and tried to run away.

 

Nico was the fourteen-year-old that had blushed bright red when Percy pulled him back in for a second kiss.

 

Nico was the fifteen-year-old that had adorably pouted at Percy, after being tickled without mercy.

 

Nico was the fifteen-year-old who only had to give Percy a smile, to make his heart stop.

 

Nico was the fifteen-year old that got brave enough to kiss Percy at random.

 

 Nico was the fifteen-year-old that had gotten him over his hopeless crush on Jason.

 

Nico was the fifteen-year-old that Percy had loved from age six, and had never stopped loving.

 

Nico was the fifteen-year-old…standing there and glaring at the ground, trying so hard not to break, trying so hard not to look at the boy that was madly in love with him.

 

And Percy started to cry.

 

And Jason, Piper, and Nico looked at him in awe.

 

"No."

 

Jason and Piper's heads swung to look at Nico, who began to shake.

 

 _"N-no!"_ , Nico screamed, tears falling from his eyes, and running down his cheeks. Piper and Jason flinched from the loud noise.

 

"You don't get to fucking do that! You don't get to _cry_ because you made a mistake! You can't have both of us, damn it! You're not the one hurting, so you don't get to-"

 

 _"Shut up!"_ , Percy screamed, and Nico screamed back at him. Piper and Jason watched them in silence, and Percy pulled at his dark hair.

 

"I am hurting! Why the fuck do you think I'm crying, you god damn idiot!", Percy shouted. "I don't _want_ Jason!"

 

A beat of silence. Then-

 

"I love him. But I don't want him. I want you."

 

Another beat of silence. Then-

 

"I don't want to be wanted. I want to be loved."

 

"I love you."

 

"You love Jason."

 

"I love you both."

 

"But-"

 

"I love Jason."

 

"Yeah-"

 

"But, I love you _and_ I want you."

 

A beat of silence. Then-

 

"Oh."

 

Another beat of silence. Then-

 

_"Oh."_

**

"And that's how Jason successfully squished the bug that was on Percy's lips by kissing the living daylights out of him.", he concluded, and the girl nodded.

 

The cafeteria's occupants continued to stare at Leo Valdez, and Annabeth Chase gave a nervous smile. "Uh…the end?"

 

Drew Tanaka stood in one fluid motion--an amazing feat in her platform shoes--and stuck her nose in the air.

 

"Really? Is that what happened? Because it looks to me as if Percy Jackson cheated on Nico di Angelo with my little sister's boyfriend, Jason Grace, who cheated on her because Piper's an ugly little bitch."

 

Leo blinked. "I wouldn't call Pipes an, um, 'ugly little bitch', per say."

 

The cafeteria broke into loud conversations, and Annabeth groaned as Drew cackled.

**

 

Nico said something to his boyfriend and Percy laughed. The boy then pouted, hiding his red face in Percy's neck and whispering something into it. Percy smiled down at the blushing boy, fondly.

 

Piper and Jason watched the scene unfold from above the two boys, seeing it but not quite. They were leaning on the banister that was attached to the balcony in the library, while Percy and Nico sat cuddled on a library couch on the first floor.

 

"I used to want that.", Jason finally said.

 

"You used to want to hold someone like that?", Piper asked, looking at the boy.

 

Jason's eyes never strayed from the two boys below. "I still do. I meant I used to want Nico. I love him, but I don't _want_ him."

 

They stood in companionable silence, and all that could be heard was the flipping of pages.

 

"This whole time...it was never Nico choosing between me and Percy, was it?"

 

Piper stared at him. "Well, it does seem now like it was always Percy choosing between you and Nico, doesn't it?"

 

Jason nodded slightly. "I love you."

 

"Mhm.", Piper agreed, looking back down at the cuddling boys. "And I love you. But we're not _in_  love."

 

"You know, you're the second person who's said that to me, today."

 

"I'm guessing the first was Percy?", Piper glanced at him, and when Jason nodded, she asked, "What happened?"

 

"Closure." And then Jason leaned over and kissed his ex-girlfriend. And Piper kissed her best friend back.

 

**

 

Alex tapped on Nico, who reluctantly opened one eye, then almost flew away from Percy's embrace.

 

"Calm down, Nickie. The only thing I'm mad about right now is that my girlfriend is making out with her ex."

 

Percy looked up and sure enough, Piper and Jason were kissing on the second floor of the library.

 

"You're dating Pipes?", Percy blinked. "Don't worry about it. Kissing's just how we show our affection."

 

"I know.", Alex said, before leaning forward and kissing Nico.

 

Percy sputtered, pulling Nico away and Alex grinned. "I was just showing my affection."

 

Percy stared at him, and _oh,_ if looks could kill…

 

Nico brushed his fingers lightly against his lips. "You…you called me Nickie, again."

 

"Yeah, I know. It's 'cause we're friends, again."

 

Nico raised a skeptical eyebrow, and Percy was still glaring at him.

 

"Alright, alright.", Alex pouted. "Jason and Piper made me be mean, and I'm trying to make amends."

 

"Well, I'd say you're doing a great job, so far.", Percy hissed.

 

Alex glared at him. "Cut me some slack. It's hard enough trying to be friends with the guy my crush was into."

 

Nico groaned. "Was it me or Piper?"

 

"Neither. But, it's cute that you're being conceited." Nico blushed pink, and Alex rolled his eyes.

 

"I was into Annabeth, actually."

 

"Crap, Annabeth!", Percy stood. "She probably hates me, right now! Oh,  _sh-_ "

 

"She doesn't hate you.", Alex promised. "Far from it. But, you should probably go talk to her."

 

Percy started to leave, but stopped. "Don't try anything funny, while I'm gone."

 

"But what if I want to _'show my affection'?_ ", Alex asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Nico laughed, and Percy blinked at him.

 

"It's Leo…", Percy muttered. "Jason and…holy _shit._ "

 

Alex and Nico stared at him, waiting for some sort of elaboration, but all Percy did was shake his head and leave.

 

"So-"

 

"Let's talk.", Nico decided, snuggling back into the couch.

 

Alex pouted. "I sort of wanted to kiss some more."

 

Nico blushed. " _Alex!_ "

 

"Can't you take a joke?"

 

"Can't you take a _hint?_ "

 

"Ouch.", Alex grinned. And Nico grinned back.

 **

 


	8. Chaos Theory

The demi-celebs eventually regrouped in the library. Nico and Percy were once again cuddling on the couch, and Percy was chatting away with Annabeth while Nico giggled with Alex who sat beside him with Piper on his lap. Piper didn't pay her boyfriend any mind though, because she was too busy grinning at Leo.

 

"What?", the Latino asked. "Is there something on my face?

 

"Percy told me about his theory concerning you and Jason."

 

"I was into Alex because Jason was crushing on him. You know, until Alex said he liked girls. So, what?"

 

Piper didn't frown at Leo's knowledge and frankly it pissed the boy off.

 

"What else is there to it?"

 

Piper's grin stretched. "Jason was crushing on Alex because he thought _you_ liked girls."

 

Leo rolled his eyes, but was still intrigued. "Well, his mistake. But, it's too little, too late, don't you think?"

 

"Nope."

 

And now Leo was really pissed off. "What's this crazy theory, beauty queen?"

 

"Before Nico even came into the picture, Jason liked Alex. And Jason liked Alex because he acts like you, and he wanted _you._ "

 

Leo could feel his cheeks getting hot, and Piper's grin didn't falter once.

 

"So, what?"

 

"We've all loved each other since we were little, right?"

 

"Yeah…"

 

"So, Jason loved Nico. And he thought he wanted Nico, until he realized he didn't."

 

"Piper, what-"

 

"And he doesn't want Percy. And he never wanted Alex. Leo, he wanted, probably still _wants_ you."

 

"Okay…and?"

 

"Leo, you're the only one he's ever loved and wanted. You're the Nico to his Percy, don’t you get that?"

 

Leo blinked. "Oh. _Oh._ "

 

"Mhm."

 

"Well, what makes you think he's the Percy to my _Nico_ , huh?", Leo snapped, looking away, cheeks red. It was too much, it was crazy, it was never going to happen, it was astounding, it was...sweet.

 

"Are you really using our names as analogies?", Nico snickered.

 

Leo's blush darkened further once he was aware that Nico, Alex, and Percy were all grinning at him as Annabeth began laughing with the newly arrived Jason.     

 

"Leo, you do look at him…"

 

"I _look_ at him?", Leo whispered, mortified, then glanced away to make sure Jason was still distracted by Annabeth.

 

Alex and Nico giggled, and Percy grinned. "She means you look at him all…heart-eyed."

 

And now Alex and Nico right out laughed, various people shushing at them. Annabeth looked over at them confused, and Jason glanced at them before his blue eyes rested on Leo and softened. Piper looked at Leo to see if he had noticed, but of course the boy was too busy glaring at them.             

 

"What joke did you make this time, Valdez?", Jason grinned.

 

And Leo really hated that he blushed, especially so when his friends waggled their eyebrows at him and Jason furrowed his.

 

"I didn't make a joke. _Apparently_ ", Leo hissed, standing to his feet. "I look at you all heart-eyed."                   

 

When Jason remained silent for a considerable amount of seconds, Leo looked at him in disbelief.

 

"Jase, you can't honestly believe that I-"

 

"Well, you do look at me making those big doe eyes-"

 

"How the fuck could you _possibly_ know that?"

 

"Because I'm making them _back!_ "                   

 

They glared at each other before the weight of Jason's words hit them, and then they shared a blush.

 

"This is too much.", Leo groaned, rubbing his face. "You were just making out with Percy-"

 

"And Percy was making out with me, but he doesn't want me. I was just making out with Piper, too. But, she doesn't want me, either. If I were to kiss you right now, Leo Valdez, would _you_ still want me?"

 

Sky blue eyes bore into mocha brown ones, and Leo knew without a doubt that the answer was yes.

 

But Leo Valdez never goes down without a fight.

 

"B-but what about how much you liked Nickie? You liked him since we were little, and-"

 

"And I still do.", Jason agreed. "I even wanted him back then. Until fifth grade when I first saw you blush, and-"

 

"And then I moved.", Leo snapped. "And now I'm back, and you think you can just start liking me all over again?"

 

"Leo, we never stopped liking you.", Piper, well, _piped_ in. "We never stopped _loving_ you."                                                                                                                                        

 

"And, what? You haven't stopped wanting me, either?"

 

"I thought I did.", Jason admitted. "I thought I wanted Nico, again. But-"

 

"I know the story.",  Leo snapped, again. "I was actually here for this one."

 

"Why are you making this so god damn difficult, Valdez?", Alex hissed, but Jason glared at him and he quieted.

 

"Because he's been hurt so many times, he's lost count. Because the people he cares about, he's always lost. Because even though we're his friends, there's enough of us to protect one another. If he gets romantically involved, that's one of us he cares for more, one of us he'd hurt more than usual if were harmed, and that scares the hell out of him."

 

The group blinked at Jason in awe, and Leo bit his bottom lip.

 

"Jason, I really love you."

 

"I know.", Jason agreed at once, but his voice sounded hesitant.

 

"And…"

 

Jason held his breath.

 

"And, I really want you, too."

 

And then Jason leaned in, stopping a breath away from Leo's lips. "Can I kiss you?"  
 

"No."

 

Jason retreated instantly, hurt and confused, as he looked at a scowling Leo Valdez. And then Leo's lip quirked up. Jason closed his eyes, releasing a breath.

 

_"Leo."_

 

And now Leo Valdez was laughing so loudly that kids began to move seats. His friends looked at him confused, except for Jason who gave him a relieved smile.

 

"You were joking."

 

And this just made Leo laugh harder, before he was silenced by Jason kissing him. Leo's long eyelashes fluttered, before his eyes fully closed, and Jason deepened the kiss, and all Leo could think was _damn_. Percy had been right; Jason _was_ a good kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Nothing like a little bit of Jaseo to fill in the blanks.


	9. Thin Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a thin line between love and hate.

"Why does Nico call you Lilo?"

 

Leo snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's arms, refusing to answer, as Percy laughed from beside them on the couch.

 

"Because he thought Leo was Hawaiian when we were younger.", the green-eyed boy offered.

 

Jason snickered and Nico pouted up at them from his spot on the floor.

 

"I was little and foreign, okay? All I knew was Leo was tanner than other people and so was Lilo-"

 

"And so was  _Dora._ " Alex rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have strung that one together?"

 

Nico made to hit the ginger's arm, only for Alex to catch the fist and pull Nico in for a kiss. Percy shoved Alex with his foot and the ginger stood.

 

"What's your problem, Jackson?", he sneered.

 

"Listen to me.", Percy bit out, pulling Alex towards him so that they were nose to nose. Leo thought that couldn't be all that comfortable for Alex, considering he was still standing, and now basically bending over a sitting Percy.

 

"Stop _kissing_  my _boyfriend._ "

 

Alex opened his mouth to retort, but Leo slid his leg over his boyfriend's lap--not that Jason was complaining--and lightly kicked Alex forward. The ginger lost his balance and fell, before catching himself on Percy shoulders. Alex's cheeks heated upon straddling the boy, but he smirked all the same.

 

"Fine.", Alex said, licking his lips. "I'll stop kissing your boyfriend."

 

And then Alex leaned forward and pressed his lips against Percy's. After fighting it for a few seconds, Percy's eyes fluttered closed and he brought a hand to the back of the ginger's neck, bringing his closer and deepening the kiss. Alex let out a moan and blushed upon feeling the smirk on Percy's lips. The ginger lightly bit Percy's bottom lip, forcing him to open his mouth and allow Alex's tongue entrance. Now, it was Percy who moaned.  The boy pulled Alex on top of him, because there was no way he was going to lose this battle.

 

"Leo, what did you _do?_ ", Piper asked in awe, blinking at the two kissing boys.

 

"I gave them a less annoying outlet for their fighting."

 

"But what about Nico?" Annabeth asked, concerned, and they all looked at the boy.

 

Nico's cheeks were red, his eyes were glazed over and trained on the two kissing boys. His breath came out in tiny puffs and occasional light whines.

 

"I think he's good." Jason said, running a hand through his boyfriend's curly locks. Leo practically melted.

 

"Well, alright then." Piper shrugged, before laying her head in a distracted Nico's lap. She raised her hands pathetically towards a still standing Annabeth.

 

"Come cuddle."

 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but lowered herself on the ground all the same and obliged.

 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and adored. Please leave me a comment here or find me on Tumblr: http://00horcurxes00.tumblr.com/


End file.
